Felix Aaron Thenardier
| Caption = Thenardier | Kana = フェリックス＝アーロン＝テナルディエ | Romaji = Ferikkusu Āron Tenarudie< | Age = 42 | Gender=Male | Birthplace= Nemetacum, Brune | Status= Deceased | Occupation= Duke General | Army=Thenardier Army (Brune Civil War) | Kingdom= Brune (Former) | Japseiyu=Dai Matsumoto | Engdub=R. Bruce Elliott }} Felix Aaron Thenardier, or Thenardier in short, is a former Duke of Nemetacum and one of prime antagonists of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Being one of Brune's most influential figures, Thenardier believed that the strong would strive against any enemies disregarding his peers lives. Like his fellow Duke Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Thenardier is also responsible for igniting a civil war in Brune in his quest for power. He is also infamous for begrudging against Tigre and Elen for killing his son in Molsheim Plains. Character Information Appearance Thenardier is appears as an adult male in his 40's with his sideburns as well as his muscular built figure. He is also has a spiky hair and a pair of fierce eyes that would intimidate any rivals that looked at him. Personality Yielding a status of a strong and oppressive family, Thenardier prides himself as his House's ruthless duke, King Faron's family relative and Brune's top military commander. Infamous for his extreme discipline and brutality, Thenardier is extremely stern and stoic man in many battles and would uses his power to subdue any enemy comes before him. Anyone whom he deems as a threat would be eliminated by execution. Additionally, Thenardier is also a merciless yet effective general who take no prisoners in the battlefield despite their surrender, which he rather kill them instead having them joining their ranks. Because of his philosophy of the strong devours the weak, Thenardier deemed benevolence and mercy are weak attributes and he would not let anyone stand in his way for domination, including Faron whose benevolence starkly opposing his principles of being the strongest. Even as a brash and tyrannic duke, Thenardier also cunning and opportunistic noble whose aim was to be Brune's next king for total domination. In spite all of his cruelty and stern discipline, Thenardier is actually a knight of honor who fights to defend the country that he loved. He is also seemed to be the loving family man who stop nothing to protect his family from all cost. The only person that reflected his last piece of the benevolence is none other than his kin, Zion. He is also seemed to have more sympathetic humane senses as he can't have his fellow Brune loyalist died in vain, such as he uncharacteristically shock towards Roland's unjust execution as he deemed he has other uses instead. History House-Thenardier-Emblem-AN-Ep04.png|House Thenardier's Emblem Thenardier-Army-Flag-AN-Ep03.png|House Thenardier's Flag (Used by Zion's Army during his attack on Alsace) Thenardier grew and resided in a tyrannical yet powerful House in Nemetacum. Even in his childhood, at his age of ten, Thenardier had a violent tendencies in killing a man three times his size. Prior his life, Thenardier also heard stories from a travelling minstrel about ten snakes battles for survival. Through his upbringing by using the House's iron principles of strength and power through terror, Thenardier was undergoing tensed training in order to be the strongest Duke in his clan, from sword fighting to politics. On one occasion, Thenardier battled against his half-brother and beheaded those who was defeated or begging for mercy, leaving his (biological) young brother as the only survivor at his age of 20. At the age of 26, Thenardier became an undisputed Duke with little rivals stood against him. Under Thenardier's oppressive regime, Nemetacum was prospered through terror for almost 15 years. In an known timeline, Thenardier married Faron's niece Melisande, making him as one of Faron's nephew-in-law. However, the Duke's ambitions remained insatiable as he aimed to overthrow Faron out of his animosity against the Brune King, making Ganelon and Badouin were his only capable rivals. Some time later, Thenardier also (reluctantly) recognized Roland's valor as one of Brune's champion knight. Chronology Brune Civil War: Feud With Ganelon and His Plan to Decimate Alsace Even after Prince Regnas's "death", the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon wasn't ceased. The news about Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains has reached to Thenardier's mansion and he was not happy about it. Because he blamed Tigre's imprisonment for his family humiliation and Brune's "disgrace", Thenardier refused to help Mashas in collecting ransom to save Tigre and he summoned Zion to decimate Alsace with 3,000 troops instead. When Zion began to question the invasion, Thenardier explained that Alsace was not even "worth" taking and he didn't wanted to be fallen to either Ganelon's or Zhcted's control. When Zion asked if it was too much, Thenardier responded that Alsace citizen are extremely territorial, so he further ordered him to kill any resistance and sell the surviving citizens to Muozinel while taking women for the army. Despite his son's more question about the mission, Thenardier claimed that the death of his king would be his perfect stepping stone for his quest of power. Quest for Vengeance Zion death has greatly upset Thenardier, who deemed it as an extreme humiliation to his family and sought revenge against Tigre. To combat his son's killer, he told Drekavac to prepare more men and dragons. At the same time, Thenardier also had to hire the Seven Chains Assassins and called his long standing ally, Ludmila Lourie, for her help to defeat another Vanadis who aided Tigre. While sending Mila to keep Elen and Tigre on check within Tatra Mountains, Thenardier would going to attack Alsace again with his own army.Anime Episode 5 Even Mila was no longer acted as his ally, Thenardier hunger for vengeance continued by summoning Brune's strongest knight, Roland to kill Tigre. He made a temporary alliance with Sachstein while sending a fake letter from "Faron" to lure Roland and his Navarre Knights back to Nice. When Roland wished to see Faron immediately, both Thenardier and Ganelon stopped him and managed to convince the Black Knight to kill the traitor first. He then assured Roland that he and his army will repel their western enemy in his place while Roland would focus on dealing the traitor and he allies. Despite Roland's distrust upon both Duke, he follow their command anyways. When Roland was "sentenced" to death via Ganelon's Bee Room, Thenardier was shocked and furious over Ganelon's deed. As Ganelon pretended to be confused, Thenardier informed his rival that Roland still had his uses for Brune's western defenses and without him, Sachstein and Asvarre would likely take advantages to forge an alliance for their invasion upon Brune.Anime Episode 8 To Thenardier's shock however, Ganelon replied that he simply wanted to see Roland's death as his sadistic pleasure. Repelling Muozinel Army's Invasion While Thenardier was agitated over Roland's death, he also heard news about Muozinel Army's invasion of Brune from the east. He become more frustrated as he lamented about Tigre defeats Zion on Battle of Molsheim as he was planned to place Zion on the throne once he seize the throne of Brune while thinking that if Tigre decided to seek refugee on Nemetacum, he will use Tigre as a pawn on the vanguard. Further frustrated for unable to concentrate on beating both Ganelon and Tigre, Thenardier reluctantly gather his troops to repel his southern enemies with 7.000 men with initial information about 20.000 Muozinel Army leaded by Kashim however he change his plans to Brune South Port after Tigre managed to repel Kashim's Army. With his army's decisive tactics, Thenardier Army has defeated Muozinel Army's Naval unit, forcing the Muozinel Army retreated from Brune. Knowing the information that Kreshu brings 50.000 Soldiers after Tigre managed to repel Kreshu at Battle of Ormea, Thenardier realize he cannot defeat Kreshu with his own 7.000 men further increases his frustration. Saint-Groel Incident Even after losing a battle in Villecresnes Plains, Thenardier's war with Tigre far from over. Through his army's momentary defeat and retreat, Thenardier led his 20 men to Saint-Groel before Tigre and his company via the third route, waiting for them at the gates. His appearance did surprised Tigre and his group, who just came to their destination. While Stead went for Tigre and Regin, Thenardier confronted Eleonora Viltaria and fought in a sword fight where his powerful offence and immense defense overpowered even a Vanadis like Elen. While praised over the Silver Flash Vanadis's incredible skills and fighting spirit even before in her 20's, Thenardier would anticipated the princess's real death this time before fought her again. Just as their battle was fired up, Saint Groel's ceiling began to crumble, forcing Thenardier fall back and escaped the cavern without Steid. Last Stand and Death Sometime after losing Steid, Thenardier received Badouin's message about Faron's recovery much to his dismay. This further motivate the duke further to kill both Regin and Tigre. Later, he led his army towards Mereville Fields for his final showdown with the archer. Prior the battle, despite Thenardier Army's overwhelming numbers and vicious tactics, it was still outmatched by the Silver Meteor Army due to the enemies two Vanadises and other high ranking officers. Even as his army's depleting morale, Thenardier refused to help his army while thinking only if Steid has survived the falling cavern ceiling. Prior his confrontation with his enemies, where Tigre asked him regarding the attack towards Alsace, Thenardier calmly answered that by decimating Alsace, even through through atrocities, he could have supposedly halted Zhcted's invasion for Brune. Additionally, he also continued that had he not attack Alsace, Ganelon would be next to attack Alsace instead since he too had some relationship with Zhcted much to both Elen and Mila's silence. As Tigre told Thenardier that he would never forgive him for hurting his people, Thenardier also tell his enemy that he will slay him to avenge his fallen son. Before the duel, Thenardier saw Tigre threw his quiver onto the ground while armed only a Black Bow and an arrow. deeming his plan was risky. As the wind flew by from a differ direction, Thenardier began to charge his horse while aiming his sword towards Tigre's neck. As Tigre shot his arrow towards him, Thenardier attempted to break the arrow by swinging his sword but the arrow flew over the sword and shot to his forehead, causing him to fell from the horse. In his final moments, even in his dying state, Thenardier was disbelieved over his defeat while staring at Tigre for a last time. After uttering his unfinished word, "Brune is...", Thenardier took his last breath and passed away. As the result, Thenardier's death not only led to Tigre's victory in Mereville Fields or exacted the archer's revenge for Bertrand, it also effectively ended Brune's gruesome Civil War for good.Light Novel Volume 5Anime Episode 13 Legacy Even after the Civil War, Thenardier was survived by his wife and Regin's cousin, Melisande Thenardier, who quietly plotting an uprising against Regin for Brune throne. Like Faron and Roland, Thenardier's death also prompted Sachstein's king Augusto to launch another invasion attempt towards Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 Ironically, his death also allowed Melisande and his supporters to give half of Nemetacum's towns and ports-one he tried so hard to protect from invading kingdoms including Sachstein and Muozinel-in their effort to overthrow Regin. Consequently, Melisande's undoing would not only stir civil turmoil in Brune once again light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2, her death during a failed coup in Nice also lead to House Thenardier's downfall and destruction Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3. Skills and Ability *'Immense Strength'-Thenardier is appeared to be strong warrior. In an anime series, he eve lifted a heavy large sword without any problems. *'Immense Durability'-Despite his inflexibility in movement, Thenardier is extremely durable against any damages that inflicted on him. *'Military Commander'-As the leader of House Thenardier and his army, Thenardier is a prime example of his capability as a supreme commander. He can lead more than 10,000 soldiers in his command. Trivia *The surname of Thenardier is based on the one of the antagonists of Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. * Both Thenardier and Kashim received the same exact spot where Tigre shoot them, directly hitting on the forehead with only one shot. Kashim received it by thinking Tigre's shot was a bluff and Thenardier received it by final duel between him and Tigre. * Both Thenardier and Zion shared the same fate of death as both are killed by Tigre. Zion was killed when escaping with Wyvern and Thenardier was killed in a final duel with Tigre. *Out of all the villains, Thenardier is the only villain whose intention merely make Brune as a strong kingdom despite his cruel methods, even to his own troops; making him as the sympathetic anti-villain in the series. ** However, his opinion of strong favors taxing the poor because they're considered weak and so forth, he considers everyone's worth in similar terms, even going so far as to try decimating Tigre's domain just because it's small and weak in his eyes. The sole exception to this is his son, Zion, everyone else is treated with a cold and rather cruel doctrine of Social Darwinism. ** Even Thenardier punish all the surviving soldiers after Battle of Molsheim. He spare certain people which he thinks was a very valuable to him like Steid and Drekavac. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Commander Category:Duke Category:Aristocrat (Noble) Category:Royal Family